Thieves Guild Armor
Thieves Guild Armor is a light armor set found in . The armor is mostly made of leather and is lightweight, making it ideal for the agile shadow-hugging thief. Incidentally, the armor cannot be disenchanted. Upgraded with Leather, the Thieves Guild Armor fortifies lockpicking, pickpocket, and carrying capacity when worn. Only two complete sets can be acquired without console commands, but a third pair of boots, gloves, and hood can be found. Locations *Tonilia, the Riften Fence, grants a Thieves Guild Armor set just after the beginning of "Loud and Clear". *Another full set can be found in the training room area of the guild. It rests on the tables and cupboards of the Cistern (respawns eventually). *An additional pair of boots, gloves, and a hood can be located around the beds. *PC users can open the console and type: player.additem to receive pieces of armor. This option is useful if previous sets were sold or lost. Upgrading Upon completing "Scoundrel's Folly" without killing Gulum-Ei, the opportunity to upgrade one piece of the armor opens up. The stat increases include: *The Armor upgrade has carrying capacity +35 instead of +20. *The Boot upgrade has pickpocket +25% instead of +15%. *The Gloves upgrade has lockpicking +25% instead of +15%. *The Hood upgrade boosts prices by +15% instead of +10%. After the quest Under New Management, the current pair of Thieves Guild Armor is exchanged for a superior set called the Guild Master's Armor. This set includes improved bonuses for all pieces of armor. Attributes by piece Gallery TESV Thieves Guild Armor.png|Thieves Guild Armor TESV Thieves Guild Boots.png|Thieves Guild Boots TESV Thieves Guild Gloves.png|Thieves Guild Gloves TESV Thieves Guild Hood.png|Thieves Guild Hood Trivia *While wearing the armor, Guards will sometimes comment, "I know Thieves' Guild armor when I see it, you're not fooling anybody..." and, "I know you're a member of the Thieves Guild, and so do the other guards." *The armor bears slight resemblance to the leather armor from Oblivion, which is noticeably different to its ''Skyrim'' counterpart. *This armor has the exact same armor rating as the Shrouded Armor. Bugs *This armor must be exchanged with Tonilia during a later quest. Without it, the quest cannot be completed and she cannot be unlocked as a fence Additionally, "Under New Management" cannot be completed. The rank of guildmaster cannot be obtained either. ** Solution: If you have Patch 1.4, in the Cistern check the bed on the right, entering from the Flaggon, between the bed and the end table. There should be Thieves guild armor sitting there. You can pick it up and give it to Tonilia. There may also be a set in the Training Room on the cupboards. **If you somehow do not have any armor lying around the cistern or you have sold it, you can delete the game data and patch data and reinstall them to respawn the clothes back in the cistern. **All pieces of Thieves Guild armor found around the Cistern will respawn after approximately a month of in game time. The pieces of armor found in the training room respawn more often. It is always possible to complete Under New Management. *If wearing the hood while playing as a vampire, it becomes invisible and graphically glitches the Dragonborn's hair, giving them a massive bald spot. It is also possible to wear another piece of apparel atop the hood. While invisible, it does grant the bonuses to defense and speech. You can wear other pieces of headgear in addition to it. *Occasionally, you cannot improve any piece of Thieves Guild Armor even though you have the Arcane Blacksmith perk. However all parts of the armour can be improved with the Arcane Blacksmith Perk on the 360. (confirmed on PS3 & 360, needs confirmation for PC) ru:Броня Гильдии воров it:Armatura della Gilda dei Ladri Category:Skyrim: Unique Armor Category:Skyrim: Light Armor Sets